


Scented candles

by Byun_bun



Series: Bun's drabble collection [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Oral Sex, Thighs, Wax Play, body image issues, tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: The room was filled with the sweet scent of vanilla chai, two boisterous hearts beating in a different rhythm. Changbin riddled with insecurities, his world on the edge of collapsing in a tsunami of emotions. But, Minho wielded the golden key— Love, patience, and compassion.OrMinho takes his time to carefully love every inch of Changbin's skin.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: Bun's drabble collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166822
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Scented candles

Changbin squirmed, hands anxiously hiding his body, the plastic sheet crinkling beneath him. “Min, does the light have to be on?”

Minho shook his head, “No, it doesn’t, would it make you feel more comfortable to have it off?”

Changbin nodded his head slowly, “Sorry, you’re probably so annoyed with me right now.” 

“Shh, don’t say those things angel, I’m not annoyed with you in the slightest, I just want you to be comfortable.” 

“Okay.”

Minho turned off the living room light, the bright kitchen lights leaving more than enough room for him to see clearly enough but still allowing some comfort for the insecurities that were present. Their living room furniture was pushed aside, the coffee table filled with an assortment of objects and care items. A few vibrators, an assortment of soy wax candles in the scent of vanilla chai, water nearby just as a precaution, and countless ointments on hand. 

"Are you still okay with using a number scale? One being okay, five being overwhelmed, and ten being to stop immediately?"

"Yes," Changbin nodded, "I like that idea better because then I can help give you a better understanding of how I'm feeling."

"I agree," Minho adds, nodding his head subtly, "If you feel it's too much in any way, please stop me." 

Changbin was having body issues, issues that have always been present, but lately they've formed into something he couldn't control. Until, he finally broke down about it last week, leading to their current situation. A solution. Bin was laying on his back, knees pointed to the roof, arms wrapped around his swollen belly. His cute tummy that Minho was so utterly in love with, but Changbin thought his body was repulsing, especially his tummy and thighs, the parts of himself that barely fit into his old clothing. 

“Are you okay?”

“Uhm, maybe a five,” Bin answered back, “But with the lights off, I’m panicking less.” 

Minho picks up the barbeque lighter, and lights the first candle, twirling the flame around before setting it back onto the table, his attention turning back to the dark-haired boy that was watching intently, the flame reflecting in his glassy chocolate eyes. As Minho got down to Changbins level, kneeling dn the plastic sheet, he ran his cold fingers over his boyfriend's inner thighs. Leaning in and catching Changbins parted lips between his own, cold fingers trtravellinghe explored surface of skin, mapping every notice bump and curve that had changed over time. 

Minho loved every part of his body, every piece that Changbin would consider a flaw was just a landmark that mapped out a forever changing world. The way a forest thickens as it blossoms, thriving and filling with the love that swarms the trees and forest floor. A cycle of life that was forever changing the same way that any human did over time, weight gain and wrinkles appearing as the years went by, something that was so insignificant in the eyes of others, but to some it was as catastrophic as a natural disaster, wanting to rain down chaos on their beautiful vessels, festering as they noticed the changes, wanting to just start over again. 

And in this case, Changbin was a tsunami of emotions that were on the edge of drowning away his  _ imperfections.  _

Minho continued desensitizing Changbin, brushing his fingers over almost the entirety of Changbin’s skin, working on his legs the most to get them to relax and straighten out. Minho opened his eyes, placing a small kiss on the corner of Changbins mouth, repeating the simple action down the side of his jaw and neck, tongue gliding over Changbins collarbone and over to the hollow curve of his neck. 

Simple and thoughtless, tongue travelling a terrain that was as familiar as the drive home, orthe lyrics to your favourite song. 

It took patience, but Minho was here for the long run, touching over every inch of Changbin's delicate skin repeatedly until his breath slowed and his muscles were untensed. Applying more pressure, slowly but surely until his gentle touches were deep kneads into the warming skin, massaging Changbin with the utmost care. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Mmm," Changbin moaned, eyes still closed tightly, "Like, a two, it feels really good."

"You're doing so good." 

Minho reached for the purple vibrator, twisting the dial to the first setting, vibrating enough to tickle at the palm of his hands. Edging the tip of the vibrator against Changbins hip bone, dragging the vibrations closer to his semi-hard cock, the girth filling out at the base and extending. 

“Feels good,” Changbin moaned, head tilting to the side, tongue gliding over his bottom lip. 

Minho smiled, abandoning the vibrator on his pubic bone, tip barely grazing Changbins cock. He picked up the other vibrator, twisting and holding it up against Changbins perky nipple, brown areola bursting with goosebumps. Minho’s other hand came up to squeeze the other pec in his hand, it was so warm and squishy, a full handful that always brought a toothy grin to Minho’s serious facial expressions. 

It was undeniable that he loved that his boyfriend had the cutest pair of boobs, always changing. 

Minho leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss down to the other pec, kissing above the nipple, tongue flicking out to the bud, the vibrations on his tongue were interesting. 

Changbin tensed up, “I think a three now.” 

Minho nodded, pulling away and reaching back to the table for the candle, blowing out the flame and letting it sit for a few moments. Flipping over his wrist and dropping the wax onto himself first, it was a little shocking, the heat striking for one a singular moment before vanishing, a warm sensation lingering under the already cooling wax. 

“Changbin, If you get uncomfortable at all please let me know. “

“I will,” Changbin smiles warmly, looking back up at his boyfriend, eyes opening for the first time since they had started. “I promise I will be okay? I love you.” Changbin reached out his hand, his palm pressing to the outside of Minho’s cheek sweetly, thumb caressing his boyfriend's skin before retreating back down above his head, forearm covering his eyes like a mask, swollen lips being the only part of him visible. 

Minho smiled, eyes softening, he was just so fucking in love. “I love you too.” 

His hand gripping over Changbins pec, the vibrator falling somewhere, neither party caring about it right now. He wanted to straddle Changbin, but he knew that would be too mutoo for the other. So he settled with kneeling beside him, tilting the candle a few feet up in the air, watching the wax bead down in beautiful droplets onto the skin. The sweet candle scent filling the room, itching and calming both of their nerves. 

Changbin flinched for a moment before relaxing again, his lips parting, a soft whimper resonating from him. 

“Your chest is so soft and warm,” Minho says gently, “I love every bump and ridge, I’m honoured to be able to travel and admire them.”

Changbin chuckled, “You don’t have to be so poetic with it, babe.”

“I know that, I'm just trying to be cheesy and romantic." 

"You're so cute," Changbin hums, lips pulling into a visible smile. 

"Says you."

Minho continued on, kissing the dried wax quickly before lighting the candle again, moving onto another spot. 

Fingers brushing over the skin sweetly, lips tasting the skin that was mildly salty, but tasted so lovely on his tongue.

The repeating of wax, touching, and warm kisses. Admiring every inch of Changbin's body until his face was beet red, warm and fuzzy as he pulled away his arm, watching the way Minho kissed him so delicately. He watched, battling away the anxious feeling that began to bubble again. 

"Six," Changbin muttered, as Minho placed a kiss to the stretch mark on his inner thigh. 'Eight." 

Minho retracted, his face filled with worry, "I'm sorry, I don't want to push you." 

"No, just need a minute," Changbin gasped, arm covering over his eyes again, "Just too much."

The number would heighten around the areas that were the center of his insecurities, the areas that they were trying to work on. Minho knew that it wouldn't just disappear after a few kind words, or that he could make Changbin ultimately fall in love with himself right away, but over time he had hoped that he would slowly see himself through Minho's eyes. 

See the beauty that glistened on his skin, and the way his eyes sparkled with excitement when he got excited over something. The way his beautiful stomach was a sign of proper nourishment and the good food that they had shared together. 

Minho was so in love with everything that was Changbin, from the way he never put his clothes in the basket or was notorious for not rinsing his dish, to their late night talks while they held each other in bed laughing and giggling. 

"I love you," Minho murmured, wrapping his hand around Changbin's hip, thumb brushing over the dry skin, "You're so beautiful to me." 

Changbin trembled, chin quivering with frustration, "I want to believe that, I really do, but my brain just tells me otherwise. I can't help it, Min." 

"Hey," Minho spoke sweetly, grabbing the vibrators and turning them off, tossing them to the side, the palm of his hand reaching out to hold Changbin's face, "Don't be upset, baby. It's really okay, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to reassure you okay?" 

Changbin sniffled, "O-okay." 

"Can I kiss your tummy?" 

"Maybe do the wax thing first? It felt nice when you'd kiss on top of it." 

Minho nods and grabbed the candle from the stand, repeating all of the steps to make sure the wax had cooled enough before hovering the candle of Changbin’s stomach, dripping the wax slowly, the first layer of drips creating a heart shape around Bin’s belly button, the second layer of wax was less planned, spaced out in circular dots that turned white as it dried. Minho didn't wait for the wax to cool fully, pressing down into semi-harden wax, connecting the heart of dots together. The sweet vanilla chai making it's way up his nose.

Changbin was covered in the white wax, skin warm to the touch. His thighs looked the prettiest with the wax that dripped down, pooling down the inside of his thighs, crack as he squirmed, his chest and tummy splattered with dots of every size, some that had bled together and formed lumps of oddly shaped wax.

Hands. Minho got the overwhelming urge to kiss Bin's hands, so he did, grabbing Changbin's warm hand and pressed his lips to his dry knuckles, tongue stretching past his lips to wet the skin. Thumb and index fingers massaging the open palm, while he licked at the knuckle, tongue imprinting the wrinkles. 

"Minho," Changbin whined, "Tummy, please." 

There was no hesitation as Minho crawled over Changbin's thighs, hand still captured between his own, so much excitement coursing through him. 

Changbin brought up his other hand, embracing Minho's chin delicately, "I promise I won't look away this time."

Minho smiled, eyes lowering as he melted into the warm embrace, until his world was tipping over again, tongue scraping over Bin's tummy, hands grabbing at his waist while he peppered kisses of every variety— wet and sloppy, soft and slow, some even fast and messy as he lost himself to everything that was his boyfriend. 

Changbin watched, his world shifting, the anxiety simmering at the tipping point while he watched the love of his life so utterly happy, the insecurities were always going to be there, but with Minho, just maybe it would be okay. He reached up, lacing his fingers through Minho's dark locks while he spoke a series of confessions, sweet and delicate, so many different ways to tell someone that you love them. 

Minho caved in, nails scraping up the inside of Changbin's thighs, "Can I suck you off, baby?" 

Changbin nodded slowly, bottom lip caught between his bottom teeth, "I'd like that."

"Mmm," Minho whimpers, fingers trailing up to the bed of dark pubic hair, brushing through the thick strands and circling around the thick girth. God, Changbin was just so  _ thick _ . What he lacked in length was obviously not an issue. 

One hand patted the plastic sheet, searching around for one of the vibrators, luckily finding one not too far out of reach. He twisted the dial and rolled the tip against Changbin's reddened slit, gently applying the vibrations over and over, pre-cum beading out as the cock twitched. 

There were several flakes of candle wax already embedded in Changbin's pubes, his stomach wavering with each vibration, flaking the dried wax and rolling to his pubic bone. 

Minho's tongue dragged up one of the bulging veins, tracing the pattern, rolling the vibrator down his shaft while he stretched his lips around the soft mushroom cap like shape, sucking and slurping on the cock, the saliva collecting in his mouth but never leaking out, keeping his mouth a squishy wet bed for the cock, frothed spit bubbling against the length. The vibrations tingling up from the base to the tip, electrical waves of pleasure stemming throughout his abdomen. 

"Fuck, Min," Changbin groaned, his hips marching further into the ground, squirming as his cock convulsed repeatedly.

Minho groaned, swallowing down the thick liquid that exploded into the back of his throat, lips tightening around the shaft as he continued to suck everything clean before pulling away, looking up at Changbin with a happy grin. 

“Your cock is so perfect,” Minho breathes, thumb gliding over his wet bottom lip. 

“I could say the same about your mouth,” Changbin maoned, “Come here, baby.” 

Minho crawls up, knees pressed into the hard floor, thighs pressing into Changbin’s hips while he perches in his lap, face hovering inches away from Bin’s. 

“Hi,” Minho smiles. 

“Hi,” Changbin answers back, tilting his head ever so slightly, “Can you do something for me?”

“Mmm?”

“Please, never stop being so perfect, okay?”

Minho chuckled, leaning in for another sweet kiss, the kind that seemed so simple, but said a million words that no language could compare too, “Okay.” 

Minho spent the next half an hour, picking at each piece of flaking wax, kissing and praising the skin that was now left a little tender from the heat, once all the pieces were brushed away he grabbed the bottle of aloe vera and started massaging the cooling gel all over, working at Changbin’s inner thighs and tummy for many minutes too long as he got carried away by the soft skin under his fingertips. 

“How are you feeling now?” Minho questioned as he gave one last squeeze to Changbin’s thighs. 

“One,” Changbin spoke warmly, “Definitely a one, Min. Thank you so much baby.”

Minho smiled, “Do you want to have a shower together?”

Changbin nodded, “I’d love that, a lot.” 

Yeah, everything was going to be okay. Because at the end of the day, Changbin’s insecurities were no match for the love that blossomed from Lee know’s magically fingertips. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
